sky_light_awaitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky: Light Awaits
Welcome to the Sky: Light Awaits (Beta) Wiki Sky: Light Awaits is the newest game from thatgamecompany, the creators of Flow, Flower, and Journey on the PS3 and PS4. The game is currently only available on iOS, but TGC intends to bring it to AppleTV and other platforms. What TGC has to say about Sky This Wiki is still very much a work in progress. Beta versus Soft Launch (Live) Sky: Light Awaits is currently in public beta and limited live release. The beta version is an open beta available by invitation. To be added to the list, sign up on thatgamecompany's website. The live/soft launch version is available in the Apple App Store in Sweden, Philippines, New Zealand, and Singapore. The live version is updated with some content from the beta version after the development team determines it has been tested enough, but not all of the beta content is added to the live version. The live version includes in-app purchases, which the beta version does not. What this Wiki has to offer While the game is still in beta as of September 2018, change is a constant part of the game. These pages will provide help and hints regarding basic gameplay, and a game description as the beta progresses. It will also document differences between the soft live and beta versions of the game. Spoilers will be a part of any written information about a game. If you're here, you probably want some questions answered regarding how to play the game. If you want general help with menus, what all those buttons mean, where to find in-game help, how to interact with others, and what all those onscreen "....." captions mean, then the General Gameplay area is for you. If you are looking for more detailed information on where things are found and what is currently available to collect, please visit the Hints /Walkthrough area. A detailed video walkthrough of the game will be made available at some point, though considering how quickly things change in the beta, it may not be helpful for long. Backing up and enabling Game Center While game progress is saved on your device as you play, it is very important to note that your progress in Sky: Light Awaits is only backed up either by having Game Center active on your device or by backing up regularly to iCloud or to iTunes on a computer. Prior to iOS 10, Game Center was''' a standalone iOS app. Starting in iOS 10, it is a setting found in the main page of the Settings app. In Settings, scroll down to find it, or use the Settings search. To enable Game Center, tap the slider button so that it turns green. It should automatically attempt to create/activate an account linked to the Apple ID that is active on your device, and you will be prompted to create a Game Center user name. The user name is not used in Sky: Light Awaits. You will only see it as a Game Center welcome message when you launch the Sky app. It is possible to use a different Apple ID for Game Center than the device’s Apple ID. This would allow you to play Sky on two devices with Game Center enabled. Game Center will prompt you for the Apple ID you want to use. For details about how to create a second Apple ID, please refer to the Apple Support site. Enabling Game Center is the surest and easiest way to retrieve your game progress if you have to delete and reinstall the app or switch devices. There may be instances when the TGC support team advises you to reinstall the app as a troubleshooting step. If you prefer not to use Game Center and instead rely on iOS backups (via iCloud on your device or iTunes on a computer) to restore Sky data, those methods require a full device restore from a previous backup. For details about iCloud and iTunes backups, please go to the Apple Support site. Connecting with other players outside of the game Several fan forums and gathering places have popped up as the game, both live and beta, grows. Facebook * Sky: Light Awaits - TestFlight Beta * Sky: Light Awaits - Fan Discussion Fan forum * Sky: Light Awaits Fan Forum ''' Navigation General Gameplay * Getting Started * Making Friends * Candle Farming * Customize Character Beta (Spoilers) * Game Levels * Emotes * Collectibles * Changes Soft Launch (Spoilers) * What's Different Category:Browse Category:Sky